


Catching Up with the Past

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [18]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: 'Aramis was stood by the door reading a letter. His brow was furrowed in obvious worry, his complexion pale. D'Artagnan was fairly sure his lover was shaking slightly. Whatever was in the letter, it was not good news.‘What is it?’Aramis did not reply, he did not look up from the letter. Concerned D’Artagnan crossed the few yards and stood next to Aramis to read the letter over his shoulder. Aramis did not try to stop him.As d’Artagnan read, he began to understand Aramis’ reaction.'Something Aramis did when he was younger is about to cause him a few problems.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the other stories in this series all you need to know is that Aramis and d'Artagnan are in an established relationship and Aramis was arrested for sodomy a few months before this story is set, but was rescued and is now recovered from the ordeal.  
> The story is finished and will be posted one chapter per day.

Prologue 

The young man checked over his shoulder, the servants were all busy elsewhere, his mother was out and his elderly governess was taking an afternoon nap.

He quietly closed the door and crossed to the bureau. He had watched his mother hide the letters away when he had entered the room a couple of times now. She had quickly dropped the letters into a drawer and slid it shut each time. His mother clearly did not want him to see the letters. 

He wanted to know what they said. What was she keeping from him? He thought she was very open with him. 

The key to the drawer was kept in a small pot on the desk. He slipped it into the lock and opened the drawer. The letters were just lying there. He reached in, his hand shaking slightly. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but his curiosity was too great. 

His father had said he would always have questions. It was why he liked to travel. He wanted to know everything. But now he was Lord and his mother had told him he would have to start to behave like the nobleman he was. But he was not ready for that, he wanted more adventures. 

The letters were written in French. His French was good, he was fluent. He was good with languages, neither of his parents were, he often wondered how he could be so good at languages and they were not. 

He started reading the letters; his eyes widening as he did so. 

MMMM

Chapter One - The Letter

Aramis broke off the kiss when they heard the door open and close on the floor below them. D’Artagnan rolled his eyes, he had been enjoying teasing his lover, slowly unbuttoning his doublet as he kissed the man.

‘Sorry,’ said Aramis with a smile, ‘she’ll only come up and knock on the door. I’ve got rent money for her…’

D’Artagnan sighed over dramatically and released Aramis who tilted his head apologetically as he turned to the door. D’Artagnan watched him disappear down the stairs pulling his money bag from his pocket as he went.

Madam Poulet had been a good landlady to Aramis despite being a little nosy on occasion. She knew about their relationship but did not say anything. She was paid well by Aramis and would probably not get another lodger as well behaved or courteous.   
D’Artagnan poured himself some more wine before beginning to shed his clothes. He thought about what he and his lover would get up to that night. Aramis had been away for a few days and had returned a couple of hours earlier hungry for some contact with him. D’Artagnan always enjoyed it when Aramis was a little predatory, although they were equal partners in the relationship it was sometimes fun to allow himself to be led. And Aramis was very good at taking the lead. D’Artagnan was more than happy to melt into his lover’s arms and be manoeuvred as Aramis wanted. His attentive lover always made him feel fantastic.

He wandered through to the small bedroom and pulled back the sheets on the bed. Aramis had thrown a couple of blankets on to the bed due to the December cold but d’Artagnan suspected they would not be needed, at least not for a while. He intended to create a little heat of his own with his lover.

After pulling off his boots and doublet d’Artagnan waited for Aramis to return from paying the rent. He knew that Aramis liked to strip his lover so he would oblige the man by not doing it for him. 

D’Artagnan could hear Aramis’ light tread on the stair. The door opened and closed. D’Artagnan looked expectantly at the door to the bedroom. When Aramis did not appear he wondered what was keeping his lover. He crossed to the doorway and looked into the small living room. 

Aramis was stood by the door reading a letter. His brow was furrowed in obvious worry, his complexion pale. D'Artagnan was fairly sure his lover was shaking slightly. Whatever was in the letter, it was not good news. 

‘What is it?’

Aramis did not reply, he did not look up from the letter. Concerned D’Artagnan crossed the few yards and stood next to Aramis to read the letter over his shoulder. Aramis did not try to stop him.

As d’Artagnan read, he began to understand Aramis’ reaction.

MMMM

‘Why can’t you tell us what the problem is?’ asked Porthos for the second time.

‘It’s not my problem. Aramis needs to tell you himself,’ replied d’Artagnan.

Porthos glanced back at Athos who shrugged. Neither man had any idea why d’Artagnan had arrived looking a little flustered at the tavern and almost dragged them out. All he had said was that Aramis had an issue and he would need their help. 

As d’Artagnan led them up the stairs Athos could not help wondering what Aramis had done to get the young Musketeer so worried. They entered the small living room to find Aramis sat at the table a letter held in his hand. The marksman was staring at the letter although he did not seem to be focused. He did not look up when they walked into the room.

‘Aramis, I’m sorry, but I thought they could help, you need to tell them about this. You can’t keep this to yourself,’ said d’Artagnan who had crouched down next to Aramis and was trying to get the distracted man to focus on him.

It took him a few seconds but Aramis eventually looked up.

‘I...never expected...him to...find out…’

‘Who? Find out what?’ asked Porthos, ‘will one of you tell us what is going on?’

Aramis stared at Porthos for a few seconds before blinking.

‘Sorry, yes, um…’

Athos could tell Aramis was struggling to tell them whatever the problem was. His friend was pale and his hand was shaking a little. Deciding to take matters into his own hands Athos reached out and took the letter from Aramis and held it up so that he and Porthos could both read it.

_Aramis,_

_I am sorry to say that Luke has found out about you. He found your letters. It was stupid of me to keep them, but they remind me of a happy time with my husband, and you._

_Luke has been missing for a few months now. I did not think anything of it to begin with. He has a lust for travel and often disappears for weeks at a time._

_I am worried he will try to find you. I do not know what his state of mind will be. He is usually a very thoughtful young man, but as with most boys, he has moments of stupidity._

_If he finds you, please be careful, treat him kindly. Send him back to his mother, who loves him._

_I hope he just wants to sate his curiosity and meet his real father… ___

__‘What?!’_ _

__Porthos looked up from the letter and stared at Aramis, who looked a little embarrassed. Athos finished reading the letter, noting who had signed it._ _

__‘Lady Dalton?’_ _

__Aramis sighed, ‘I was young and naive. I didn’t know what they were doing...well I sort of did, but I didn’t mind…’_ _

__‘Is this...Luke...your son?’ asked Porthos who had taken the letter from Athos and read it again._ _

__Aramis nodded, ‘I didn’t know until he was three years old. Lady Dalton, Sarah, she started writing to me, with her husband's knowledge. They thought I should know.’_ _

__‘And now, this boy has found out that he is not actually the newest Lord Dalton?’_ _

__Aramis nodded. Athos sighed._ _

__‘But as far as everyone they know is concerned he is the late Lord Dalton’s son and therefore his successor,’ said d’Artagnan who had risen from his crouched position and rested his hand on Aramis’ shoulder._ _

__Porthos looked thoughtful as he spoke again, ‘did Lady Dalton seduce you? You, the great ladies man?’_ _

__‘I was seventeen. It was my first time in England, I couldn’t say no to a noblewoman...and her husband.’_ _

__Porthos smirked, ‘both of them? I can’t imagine you being seduced.’_ _

__‘Well it happened, and then Luke happened. And now he seems to want to find me.’_ _

__Athos had watched the exchange with mild amusement. He knew Aramis had a reputation with women, he still had his mistresses, despite his relationship with d’Artagnan. But now what appeared to be one of his first assignations was coming back to haunt him. The new Lord Dalton wanted to meet his real father, but to what end?_ _

__‘What worries me,’ continued Aramis, ‘is that Sarah does not know what Luke wants from me. For all I know he may want to kill me.’_ _

__Athos could see Aramis was concerned about the rather surreal turn of events._ _

__‘It could be a possibility,’ said Athos, ‘there are not many people who know about the liaison, perhaps he wants to eliminate the one who is the biggest threat.’_ _

__Porthos chuckled, ‘sorry,’ he said, ‘but this has to be one of the most ridiculous things you have managed to get yourself mixed up in. And it’s been, what, sixteen years in the making?’_ _

__Aramis nodded and looked down. D’Artagnan glanced from Athos to Porthos, the young Musketeer looked a little lost. Athos realised he had to take control of the situation._ _

__‘Do you know what Luke looks like?’_ _

__Aramis looked up, ‘the last description I had of him from Sarah said that he was probably a little shorter than me with light coloured hair. She described him as slight, a typical sixteen-year-old. The same as any number of young men we see every day around the city.’_ _

__‘There is not much we can do if we do not know this young man. All I can suggest is that we are all vigilant and watch out for anyone trying to approach Aramis,’ said Athos._ _

__Porthos was still grinning, ‘after all this time, and you are going to be taken out by a boy.’_ _

__Aramis stared at him. Athos slapped Porthos arm and glared at him._ _

__‘Sorry,’ said Porthos barely concealing another smirk._ _

__‘He may just want to talk to you, we may be worrying unnecessarily,’ said Athos as he tried to take control again._ _

__Aramis stood up, ‘thank you,’ he said, ‘I’m sorry to have burdened you with this.’_ _

__‘It’s what we do,’ replied Porthos, ‘look out for each other...you’ve watched my back countless times.’_ _

__Porthos pulled Aramis into a brief hug before pushing him away and smirking again._ _

__‘You owe us, though,’ he said._ _

__Aramis managed a smile for the first time since they had arrived._ _

__‘D’Artagnan,’ said Athos, ‘I take it you can watch him tonight?’_ _

__D'Artagnan smiled, ‘I think I can manage that.’_ _

__MMMM_ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ said Aramis with a sigh as he climbed into the bed next to d’Artagnan._ _

__‘You’re not in the mood anymore?’ suggested d’Artagnan with a slight smile._ _

__Aramis allowed his lover to pull him into a loose embrace. They lay entwined for a few seconds._ _

__‘It’s a bit ridiculous isn’t it?’ said Aramis._ _

__D’Artagnan did not respond._ _

__‘I mean, he’s still just a boy really, what kind of a threat to me is he?’_ _

__D’Artagnan huffed out a laugh, ‘he could have inherited your sharp shooting skills?’_ _

__Aramis thought for a moment, wondering what his son was like. Sarah had given him bits and pieces of information, but most of her letters were quite general. She updated him on Luke’s education and how he was progressing with his new found leadership. The death of the previous Lord had been a shock to both Sarah and Luke. It had taken the boy a while to adjust to being the new head of the household. Sarah had taken on most of the duties on his behalf but Luke was still required to behave as an adult when he was not much more than a child._ _

__The fact that he had run away in search of his real father showed that the boy had some growing up to do. Aramis wondered what he would want if he did find his way to Paris._ _

__‘If he does find me...he might put his own livelihood in danger,’ said Aramis thoughtfully, ‘his legitimacy as Lord would be questioned. His whole life would be revealed to be a lie.’_ _

__Aramis felt d’Artagnan tighten his grip slightly around his waist._ _

__‘There’s nothing you can do. If he finds you, and let’s face it, he may not even be coming here, he may just want to see what you are like. Perhaps he’s already seen you...decided you are not a threat and he’s returned to England...you may get another letter from Lady Dalton telling you all is well.’_ _

__Aramis smiled at d’Artagnan’s optimism._ _

__‘And if he finds you and wants to talk, we’ll just have to make sure you talk in private somewhere.’_ _

__‘Thank you,’ said Aramis, shifting slightly so that he could look his lover in the eyes, ‘you have been a lot calmer about this than I was.’_ _

__Aramis leaned in and kissed his lover._ _

__‘Someone needs to keep an eye on you,’ replied d’Artagnan as they broke off from the kiss._ _

__MMMM_ _

___A few days later… ____ _

____Porthos swung his leg over the bench and settled down accepting the offered cup of wine from d’Artagnan. It had been a long day standing guard at the Palace. Porthos was ready for a drink._ _ _ _

____‘Was that really only six hours?’ he asked after slaking his thirst, ‘it felt like six days.’_ _ _ _

____‘I know, the King was on form, even the Cardinal looked distracted,’ replied d’Artagnan._ _ _ _

____The garrison refectory was filling up as men came off duty and others were eating before starting an evening patrol. Porthos nodded to a space next to him as Athos entered the room._ _ _ _

____‘I just had a rather awkward conversation with Treville.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos and d’Artagnan looked at him._ _ _ _

____‘He wanted to know why Aramis has been so distracted. You know what he is like. I sometimes think he has a sixth sense.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos understood. Their Captain was intuitive, he often seemed to know about his men’s issues before the men did._ _ _ _

____‘Did you tell him?’ asked d’Artagnan._ _ _ _

____Athos nodded, ‘he was...amused.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos smirked, ‘it is funny. Poor Aramis, being stalked by a boy.’_ _ _ _

____‘Where is he?’ asked Athos glancing around._ _ _ _

____‘Delivering a missive with Duval,’ replied d’Artagnan, ‘they should be back by nightfall.’_ _ _ _

____‘I wonder how long it will take him to accept that this lad ain’t going to come and find ‘im? It’s been months since the boy went missing. He’s probably gone home by now.’_ _ _ _

____‘It does seem unlikely,’ replied Athos._ _ _ _

____‘You alright?’ asked Porthos, who had noticed that d’Artagnan was staring into the distance._ _ _ _

____Athos nudged the younger man who snapped his attention back to his friends._ _ _ _

____‘Sorry,’ he said, ‘it’s just, you said, the young Lord Dalton, he’s been missing for months from his home.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos and Athos nodded, unsure what d’Artagnan was getting at._ _ _ _

____‘Lady Dalton said her son was a little shorter than Aramis, and he has light coloured hair. He’d be sixteen, nearly seventeen.’_ _ _ _

____Porthos nodded again._ _ _ _

____‘Does that description remind you of someone?’_ _ _ _

____Porthos tried to think who d’Artagnan was thinking of._ _ _ _

____‘Does it remind you of someone who we’ve known for a few months. Someone who’s always asking questions and actually jumps at the chance to work with Aramis...someone who helped him a few weeks ago when he shot that man.’_ _ _ _

____Silence fell as both Porthos and Athos realised what d’Artagnan was saying._ _ _ _

____‘Luc,’ said Porthos._ _ _ _

____‘Duval,’ said Athos at the same time._ _ _ _

____The young cadet had arrived a few months before with a letter of introduction that Athos had said at the time seemed a little dubious. But the lad had proven himself on the training ground and shown promise. He was good with a sword and a gun. He had been cocky for the first few weeks._ _ _ _

____‘When Aramis was arrested,’ said Athos, ‘Luc became very quiet. I barely noticed, we were too busy trying to save Aramis. But Luc...he was almost withdrawn…’_ _ _ _

____‘And when Aramis was recovering, when I got a little...frustrated about it all, Luc had gone back to being cocky and showing off…’ continued d’Artagnan._ _ _ _

____Porthos shook his head, ‘I can’t believe we didn’t guess straight away. The lads been interested in Aramis right from the start. He was always the first one to volunteer for extra shooting practice and somehow ends up sparring with him the most.’_ _ _ _

____‘Lord Dalton has been here all this time...and now they’ve gone off together…’ d’Artagnan trailed off for a few seconds, ‘have they ever been alone before, for any length of time?’_ _ _ _

____Porthos looked away trying to think of a time. He noticed Athos doing the same._ _ _ _

____‘You would have thought, if he was going to do something...untoward, he would have done so by now. Surely he could have found an opportunity over the last few months.’_ _ _ _

____‘And his reaction to Aramis’ arrest and release…’ said Porthos, ‘his thoughts are not nefarious...are they?’_ _ _ _

____D’Artagnan looked worried nonetheless, ‘what if he’s just biding his time?’_ _ _ _

____Athos drained his cup and rose from the table, ‘I think we should go and meet our brother and ensure he is not in any danger.’_ _ _ _


	2. Father and Son

Aramis glanced across at Luc who had been asking his usual incessant questions. The young man was clearly enthusiastic but sometimes his questions were a little odd. In a roundabout way, the cadet would ask Aramis about his personal life but when Aramis tried to get him to reciprocate Luc would turn the conversation back to weapons or battles.

It occurred to Aramis that he had not had much time alone with Luc. They had talked at length about Aramis’ arrest and what he had been arrested for two weeks before but they were sat in a quiet corner of the local tavern at the time. He had never been completely alone with Luc. 

The more Aramis thought about it the more he realised that Luc was perhaps a little too interested in him. Luc was always first in line to take on extra training in musketry, which he did not need. And he always seemed to end up sparring with Luc when Athos wanted trained men to work with the cadets. 

They had delivered the message a couple of hours before and would be back in Paris in little over an hour. At least they would be if Luc had not slowed his horse to a walk. As Aramis looked at Luc and took in his untidy straw coloured hair several thoughts fell into place at once. He could not help a slight gasp. His hand unconsciously moved to rest on the butt of his gun.

Luc stared back at him, his eyes wide, ‘what’s the matter?’ he asked, his tone guarded.

‘You…’ Aramis found he could not make a sentence.

Luc looked down, Aramis realised he looked ashamed.

‘Your mother wrote to me,’ said Aramis when he finally found his voice again.

Luc looked up again, a shocked expression on his face. 

‘She’s worried about you…’

Aramis was struggling to comprehend what he had just worked out. Luc Duval was his son. The young man riding next to him was Lord Luke Dalton. The man had been with the garrison for several months. Aramis had been working closely with his son throughout that time. Luc had even come to his aid a couple of weeks before when he had shot a man and been so shocked by his own actions he had frozen. The young man, not much more than a boy, had taken control of the situation and dealt with the body and him with a calm Aramis had not thought possible in one so young. 

‘I’m sorry…’ said Luc quietly, ‘I just wanted to know what you were like.’

‘She wasn’t sure what your intentions were. I...was worried what you might do...you might have done something to jeopardize your future.’

Luc looked confused.

‘If you had confronted me in public, people would have known that you are not the true Lord Dalton. You would have ruined your own life...and probably got me into trouble.’

Luc went from confusion to shock.

‘I never meant to do that...I was just curious. I was annoyed that mother never told me. Even after my...father...died.’

‘The late Lord Dalton is your father, you know that, never tell anyone anything else.’

Luc looked down again, but gave a small nod. 

‘Why did you run away from home? You should have talked to your mother.’

‘I was angry. And I like travelling. At the time it seemed like a good idea.’

Despite the shock of the situation, Aramis found he was smiling at the young man who was still looking down, staring at the reins in his hands. His son was a little impetuous it seemed. Aramis was reminded of himself. 

‘I thought about talking to you when I got to Paris, you weren’t difficult to find. But then I saw the cadets and I saw that they interacted with you and the other Musketeers. I wrote the letter of introduction and made up a story about my life in a small village. I knew my French was good enough to pass off as a native speaker. I wanted to see what you were really like...I learned a lot from you and the others...I’m sorry I worried you.’

Luc had slowly lifted his head to look at Aramis as he spoke.

‘Well, it’s done now isn’t it,’ replied Aramis with a smile.

The whole thing was bizarre, a few minutes before he had been wondering if he would be confronted by his son and possibly attacked. Now he was amiably chatting with a man he had known for several months and who had turned out to be the very man he had been worrying about. 

‘I’m impressed that you lasted this long with your facade,’ said Aramis, ‘it’s difficult to maintain a lie like that for so long.’

‘You do it,’ replied Luc.

Aramis looked at him confused. 

‘You lie all the time, you and d’Artagnan,’ continued Luc, ‘once I knew about the two of you I watched you both carefully, the way you behave around each other, no one would know. I’ve never seen anything that would give either of you away.’

Aramis was a little surprised by the statement, he knew that Luc did not have an issue with his relationship with d’Artagnan but had not realised he was being scrutinised so closely. 

‘I’ve been pretending to be something I’m not for a very long time. I have no choice. You know what happens to the likes of me...if we are caught...I don’t think I even know I am doing it now. D’Artagnan learned pretty quickly how to behave as well. But you have managed to throw us all off the scent. I know Athos was a little sceptical about your letter of introduction but you were so good in training and your enthusiasm outshone the other cadets that we let it pass.’

Luc managed a smile for the first time since his scheme had been uncovered. 

‘You know that you have to go back. You have a title, Luc, your mother is worried about you. Think of her. She didn’t tell you who your real father was to protect you. I don’t know if that was the right thing to do or not. But that’s what she chose to do.’

Luc nodded, ‘I knew I couldn’t stay for long, but I wanted to know you for who you are. And now I do. I think I’m ready to go home, but I would like to spend a bit more time with you...now that you know who I am…’

Aramis smiled, ‘I think another week or two would be alright.’

MMMM 

‘I thought this was all a bit funny to start with. I’ve spent the entire time laughing at Aramis,’ said Porthos, ‘it ain’t funny. What if this boy does want to harm ‘im?’

‘I think, if he was going to he would have by now, surely he’s had lots of opportunities?’

Athos listened to the exchange between Porthos and d’Artagnan. He did not know which of his friends to agree with. The young man could have caused Aramis harm several times over the last few weeks. When Aramis was recovering in the infirmary he would have been defenceless. There were only a few times when he had been alone and only for a few minutes at a time, but that is all it would have taken for Duval to slip in and kill Aramis.

But, as d’Artagnan had suggested earlier, perhaps the man was biding his time. Perhaps he wanted to confront Aramis first. Now that they knew Duval was, in fact, Lord Dalton, they could not rest until they were sure of the man’s motives. Was he just curious or were his intentions to cause their brother, his father, harm?

‘I can’t believe he’s managed to keep up the charade for this long,’ said d’Artagnan after a few more minutes. 

‘He clearly takes after his father,’ replied Porthos wryly as he picked his way along the busy street. 

Athos would have liked to make progress quicker than they were. They were being forced to walk the horses through the crowded streets. Once they were away from the centre of Paris they would be able to make ground quicker. He hoped they would find Aramis and the young Lord on their way back to the garrison. He hoped to find them both in good health and questioning why the three of them had felt the need to meet them. But Athos had a suspicion that this time alone was what Lord Dalton had been waiting for. The question they needed answering was what the young man intended to do?

Duval, or Lord Dalton, was a capable soldier. Had his ruse not been discovered Athos was sure he would have been commissioned without issue. The young man could shoot and fight almost on a par with Aramis. Duval seemed to have inherited much from the father he had not known he had.

MMMM

Luke was annoyed at himself. He should have handled the situation better. His naivety and stupidity had left his real father worried. Aramis had been concerned that he might be looking for him in order to kill him. Which, when Luke thought about it, was an obvious conclusion. He had left his home without telling anyone where he was going and his mother had found the half read letters that he had not put away in his haste to leave. Of course, Aramis would think Luke intended to cause problems. 

When he had arrived in Paris it had not taken him long to find the musketeer garrison. He had spent some time watching the men coming and going. He had speculated as to which man was his father. He knew roughly how old the man would be but had no idea what he looked like. It was not until he heard the man he now knew to be d’Artagnan calling out to Aramis that he was finally able to put a face to the name. 

It was after that day, when he saw Aramis working closely with a group of cadets that Luke decided to try to join the Musketeers. It was a great idea, or so he had thought at the time, he could be close to Aramis without the man knowing who he really was. He could observe and interact with his real father. He would learn what his father was really like. 

Now he realised it had, perhaps, been a mistake. All he had done was cause his mother worry and in turn cause Aramis to be concerned for his own well being and to worry that Luke would ruin his own life.

Luke was glad that it was finally out in the open. That Aramis knew who he was and knew that he was not angry with him for what had happened. As they had continued on their way back to Paris, Aramis had explained that Lord Dalton had been unable to have children and rather than risk the title either dying out or being passed to his unscrupulous cousin he and his wife decided to get some help. Luke had found it a little embarrassing listening to Aramis rather awkwardly explain what had happened. Aramis had made the explanation as brief as he could. Initially, he had thought his mother had had an affair with Aramis but finding out that was not the case was almost a relief. He loved his mother dearly and would hate to think she had done something like that to his father. Or to the man he thought was his father. 

There had always been something in their relationship. The man he always thought was his father was nothing but kind to him. But there was always something that did not quite feel right. Luke had never been able to put his finger on it. As he had grown up he had noticed the way his father would look at him occasionally. It was almost as if the man regretted something. 

‘I know he loved me, but there was never a real connection,’ Luke said.

‘I suppose he was always aware that you were not his,’ replied Aramis, ‘you should talk to your mother about this when you get home. I don’t really think I am the one you should have this conversation with.’

‘You’re right,’ sighed Luke, ‘it is all a bit strange. I knew there was something and now I know what it was I’m still as confused.’

‘All part of growing up,’ said Aramis with a smile. 

‘I’m glad that you are my father. Even if it was never your intention. I think my mother picked a good man.’

Aramis chuckled, ‘I’m not livestock, Luke. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.’

Luke felt his cheek redden again as Aramis continued to laugh.

When Aramis stopped laughing and looked ahead Luke wondered what had drawn his attention. He followed Aramis’ gaze and found that the road was blocked by five men, all armed and all looking very interested in them.

Aramis pulled his horse to a stop, Luke did the same.

‘You seem to be blocking the road,’ said Aramis.

‘You give us whatever money and weapons you’ve got and you can be on your way,’ said one of the men. 

‘We are Musketeers,’ said Aramis, ‘we are soldiers, do you actually think we have any money?’

The man sneered as he glanced between the two of them. Luke stole a glance at Aramis who was sat straight in his saddle and looking down at the men with an expression of disdain. 

‘You might be a Musketeer but that one ain’t,’ said the man as he looked at Luke, ‘and those guns of your’s look like they’re worth a bit.’

‘Move,’ said Aramis, who appeared to have tired of the conversation. 

The man must have given a signal to the other men. They all rushed forward as one.

MMMM

Aramis pulled his gun and fired, one of the men collapsed to the floor. A second gunshot told him that Luke had fired his gun as well. Aramis hoped the young man had hit his target. He knew Luke was skilled enough, and this was not his first time dealing with a skirmish. But this was the first time that Aramis was fighting alongside the young man since he had learned he was his son. 

The revelation had barely sunk in. He knew he had a son, but had never expected to meet him. Luke was from a different social class, he was from a different country. What were the chances of them ever meeting? But here they were fighting side by side on a rural road a few miles outside Paris.

The two men who had closed in on Aramis had managed to pull him off his horse. The mare had trotted a few meters forward, away from the clashing swords. Aramis was not given a chance to grab his second gun, it was still in its holster on the saddle. Drawing his sword was his only option. When he had been pulled from the horse he had managed to punch one of the men giving him a precious few seconds to ready himself for the fight. The second man had tried to punch Aramis back but had missed when Aramis simply ducked out of the way. 

Aramis glanced across at Luke who was busy dealing with one man. A second lay on the floor gasping for air, blood staining the front of his shirt. The man fighting with Luke managed to grab him and haul him down from the back of his horse. Aramis lost sight of his son as the horse did not move forward. 

Taking a few steps back as he swung his sword to block a poor sword strike from one of the men who was attacking him Aramis tried to keep an eye on Luke. Aramis had to remind himself that he was facing two opponents and he would be no good to Luke if he was injured or killed. Luke was a capable fighter. They had sparred often. Aramis knew the young man would be able to gain the upper hand over the man fighting with him. 

Turning his full attention to the men in front of him Aramis quickly found a way through the untrained sword strikes. He managed to slice his main gauche across the first man’s throat leaving him gurgling and clutching at his neck. The blood seeped through his fingers, the man staggered back before falling to his knees. The other man did not seem terribly concerned for the dying man and continued to attack Aramis. 

A cry from Aramis’ left made him look across. Had Luke been hurt?

Luke was fine, he had just managed to hit his attacker with the hilt of his sword. Aramis could not help feeling proud. 

The blow to his own head left him with fractured thoughts as the darkness took him. 

Would Luke be able to take out the last man alone? Was he about to be killed in front of Luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running (?!) the Milton Keynes marathon tomorrow, so I may not put the last chapter up until late afternoon (I'm very slow).


	3. Almost Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit later than I promised. But I'm British and running (or rather walking) marathons in temperatures reaching 25C is a bit of a struggle. We can't handle extreme weather...we're a bit rubbish!

Luke shot the man in the chest. He was not confident enough to aim for the head. He knew the man would die a more drawn out death but he would die. And at that moment Luke was more concerned with his own, and his father’s lives. Aramis had been pulled off his horse and was engaged fighting two men. Luke knew that Aramis could handle two men in a fight.

What Luke did not want to do was let his newly found father down. He wanted to show Aramis that he was capable of holding his own in a fight. 

The man was grabbing at him. Luke managed to pull his sword and was trying to swipe it at the man. The man was taller than him and managed to grab him around the waist and pull him down from the horse. After a few scrambled steps, Luke pushed the man away and engaged properly in a fight. 

The man may have been taller than him but he was no swordsman. The man was using brute strength rather than skill. He was wielding a heavy sword which he could not really handle well. As he raised his hand to swing it down again, Luke, with an agility to suit his young age darted in with his own sword and sliced across the man’s chest.

The man yelled in pain, dropped his sword and clutched at his chest. He staggered back a few paces before stumbling to the floor, breathing fast. Knowing that he could not chance the man getting back up again Luke moved forward. He had been correct in his assumption that the man was not mortally wounded. He was trying to reach for his sword and struggle up. Luke punched the man in the face. He crashed down and stayed still. The first man was also still. Satisfied, Luke turned to see how Aramis was fairing. 

The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. Aramis was lying on the floor, clearly unconscious. The man he had been fighting was in the process of pulling his foot back to kick Aramis in the side. From the state of Aramis’ doublet, Luke suspected the kick was not the first. 

Luke yelled at the man who turned to find the young man already on him. Luke pushed the man to the floor plunging his main gauche into his chest at the same time. He guessed the blade pierced the man’s heart as he became still within a few seconds. Luke did not care about the men he had just been responsible for killing. He knew they had no choice. The bandits were trying to kill them and got what they deserved. 

He quickly scrambled across to the prone form of Aramis. Luke dreaded to think what he would find. 

Was Aramis dead?

Had he just properly met his father only to lose him straight away?

Luke lay his hand on the unconscious man’s chest. Relief washed over him when he felt the steady breaths his father was taking. He unbuttoned Aramis’ doublet and pulled up his shirt. Luke found himself smiling slightly as he realised he was doing what Aramis had taught him and the other cadets when they were sent to him to learn field medicine. Luke could already see bruising forming across Aramis’ chest but concluded that none of his father's ribs were broken. He had been lucky. Other than a few scratches and bruises and a bump to the head the Musketeer was fine. 

After retrieving water and some cloths from Aramis’ saddlebag Luke went about cleaning the still unconscious man up. Luke was a little worried about the length of time Aramis had been unconscious but there was nothing he could do. He would just have to wait. He dressed the wound to Aramis head.

As he sat back on his heels after tending to his father he became aware of horses coming towards him rapidly. He looked up in time to see d’Artagnan, Athos and Porthos approaching him. D’Artagnan looked very angry. 

Before his horse had even stopped the young Musketeer had dismounted and ran across to where Luke was still knelt by Aramis. D’Artagnan grabbed him and dragged him away. Luke protested but d’Artagnan did not listen.

MMMM

The sight of Duval leaning over Aramis who appeared to be injured was enough to drive d’Artagnan to act in haste. He had leapt from his horse and grabbed the younger man by the arms and hauled him away from Aramis. D’Artagnan just wanted to get Duval away from his lover. D’Artagnan did not look around, all he saw was Duval attacking his lover. And d’Artagnan could not allow that. His worst fears had been realised. Duval did want to cause harm to Aramis. Had he already killed Aramis? D’Artagnan would make the man pay for hurting Aramis.

‘D’Artagnan!’ yelled Porthos.

D’Artagnan had not been aware of his friend appearing at his side as he continued to pull Duval away. Porthos grabbed d’Artagnan firmly and prised Duval from his grip. The cadet fell to the floor and after twisting around looked up with an expression of shock and terror. 

Porthos was struggling to keep d’Artagnan captive. D’Artagnan wanted to kill Duval.

‘Aramis is alright,’ he said firmly, ‘look at him…’

After a few more seconds of glaring at Duval, d’Artagnan refocused on his lover. Athos was crouched by the unconscious man, watching d’Artagnan with concern.

‘He’s been taken care of, Duval has seen to his injuries. He’s not hurting Aramis. Calm down.’

D’Artagnan stopped struggling, as his breathing calmed down Porthos released him. D’Artagnan did not quite know what to do or say, he realised he had acted far too hastily. He looked down at Duval who was still staring up at him, his eyes wide. Porthos had crouched next to the rather stunned young man. 

‘Sorry…’ said d’Artagnan, ‘I saw you with him and…’

Duval shook his head, ‘I’m guessing you’ve worked out who I am?’

Porthos helped the young man up, ‘yes we did. What happened here?’

‘We were attacked...I think he was distracted...worried about me...he wouldn’t have been caught out otherwise.’

‘Probably not, but we are all unlucky sometimes,’ said Athos, looking up from the still form of Aramis. 

D’Artagnan crossed to Aramis and knelt next to him. 

‘This isn’t how I envisioned meeting him,’ said Duval, who was still a bit shaken after d’Artagnan had attacked him.

‘Why didn’t you just introduce yourself? Why this deception?’ asked Porthos.

‘It was a bit of an adventure to start with. I saw the chance to be near him and learn from him, so I took it. I guessed he might act differently if he knew who I was. I wanted to get to know him properly. After a few weeks, I decided I should reveal who I was, but I never got the opportunity to talk to him alone. I even took to deliberately being late so that I could walk to the Palace with him, or get told off by him. Nothing seemed to work...then he got arrested.’

Duval paused and looked at each of the other men. D’Artagnan sighed as he looked down at Aramis who was showing no signs of coming around. 

Duval continued, ‘I didn’t really understand why he’d been arrested. The other cadets didn’t really talk about it. None of us did. I thought I might lose him...before I even knew him.’

‘That’s why you were so cocky afterwards wasn’t it. You were relieved. You were showing off because you were happy that he was alright...I nearly hurt you when we sparred that day!’

Duval looked guilty, ‘I kind of deserved that,’ he said.

‘No you didn’t. I was wrong. I went too far, I’m sorry.’

‘What, rather like you got a bit carried away just now?’ asked Porthos with a smile.

D’Artagnan rolled his eyes.

‘That was understandable,’ said Duval, ‘it must have looked like I had hurt him.’

‘Not really, with all these bodies lying around,’ pointed out Porthos.

D’Artagnan nodded, ‘sorry,’ he said again.

D’Artagnan felt guilty for attacking the younger man. Duval had not done anything to his lover and yet he had leapt to conclusions and had been prepared to kill the man. It was usually Aramis who was overprotective. D’Artagnan hoped the others would not mention his actions.

Duval and Porthos had joined him at Aramis’ side.

‘Why hasn’t he woken up yet?’ asked Duval with concern.

‘He will, his breathing is even and he is not too badly injured,’ replied Athos in an attempt to reassure the youth. 

‘How much do you know about what happened between Aramis and your parents?’ asked Porthos as he tried to distract the clearly worried cadet.

D’Artagnan watched as Duval became a little embarrassed, ‘I know he slept with my mother when he was about seventeen. He mentioned in one of his letters to her that it was a week that he would never forget.’

‘I’d say,’ said d’Artagnan with a chuckle. 

Duval stared at him, it was d’Artagnan turn to be a little embarrassed.

‘He...er...told me about it a while ago. I was sick with fever, I asked him to tell me about his former lovers. He thought I wouldn’t remember when I got over the fever, but I did.’

Porthos laughed, Athos shook his head.

‘He told me, that your parents seduced him. He was a little naive at the time. Something I find hard to believe, but I guess even he had to start somewhere.’

Duval looked a little confused, ‘my parents? Don’t you mean my mother?’ 

D’Artagnan shook his head, ‘they were both involved.’

Duval’s expression changed to one of shock, ‘they used him.’

‘No, Luc, he was not used. They didn’t force him...he...er...told me he found it all quite enjoyable.’

Duval still looked shocked, he glanced down at Aramis, then back at the other men. D’Artagnan had to suppress a smirk as the young man’s face reddened again. 

Athos rose from his crouched position, ‘Duval, or Lord Dalton, perhaps you would like to help me move the bodies to the side of the road so that they can be easily collected when we report this skirmish.’

As Athos took the still confounded young man away he glanced back at d’Artagnan and Porthos. D'artagnan said a quiet thank you. Poor Duval was on the verge of melting from embarrassment. He had learned more about his own conception than most children ever did. The poor cadet had looked quite red as Athos led him away.

‘Do you think I said too much?’ asked d’Artagnan quietly.

‘No, he wanted to know what Aramis is like. Now ‘e does,’ replied Porthos with a smile.

MMMM

Porthos lay his hand on Aramis chest as the marksman began to come around with a groan. Aramis blinked a few times and managed to look around a little before settling his gaze on Porthos. 

Aramis’ eyes widened and he tried to sit up. Porthos stopped him.

‘Luke?’ said Aramis with obvious worry.

‘It’s alright, he’s helping d’Artagnan move the bodies of the bandits.’

‘Did you...do you...know?’

‘Yes, d’Artagnan worked it out. We thought we had better come and find you. Make sure your son wasn’t trying to kill you,’ replied Porthos with a smile as he helped Aramis to sit up.

Keeping one hand on Aramis shoulder, Porthos handed him a waterskin. Aramis took a few sips as he watched d’Artagnan and Duval arrange the bodies on the other side of the road. 

‘You should know that d’Artagnan was a...little bit concerned about you and he...got a little hands-on with Luc.’

‘Is Luke alright?’ asked Aramis with concern.

‘Yeah, a bit shocked but once we’d calmed d’Artagnan down they were both fine.’

‘Athos?’

‘Gone to arrange the pick up of the bodies. We’re just waiting for you really.’

Aramis smiled, ‘best help me up then.’

Slowly Porthos eased his friend up to stand. Aramis swayed a little, Porthos did not let him go until he was sure the man would remain standing. D’Artagnan and Duval crossed to them.

‘I’m fine,’ said Aramis looking at each worried man in turn, ‘I understand you got a bit protective?’

D’Artagnan glared at Porthos who could not help a smirk. He knew that Aramis’ protectiveness had caused arguments between the pair in the past. 

‘Let’s get back to the garrison,’ said Porthos, who was still smirking, ‘are you going to need to ride with one of us?’

Aramis was about to speak, but d’Artagnan beat him to it. 

‘Yes, he is. He can ride with Luc.’

‘Don’t I get a say?’

‘No,’ said d’Artagnan with a smile. 

Porthos noticed that Duval looked quite pleased to be the one to help Aramis back to the city.

MMMM

‘I’m really sorry you got hurt...it’s my fault, isn’t it?’

‘How is it your fault Luke?’ asked Aramis.

‘You were distracted…’

‘Well, yes I was, but really I should have had more faith in your abilities.’

Aramis could see the tension in the young man dissipate at his words. After corralling the horses and unceremoniously being helped onto Luke’s horse by Porthos they had set off for Paris. Aramis was grateful to d’Artagnan and Porthos for giving him and Luke a little room. They were both several yards ahead, out of earshot. D’Artagnan had glanced back a couple of times but otherwise, Aramis had been left alone with his son. 

Luke had looked very worried when he had walked over to him and Porthos. Aramis had been amused at d’Artagnan’s look of guilt when Porthos had pointed out that he had thought Luke was attacking him. Aramis would be sure to extract a lot of payback for that. D’Artagnan had often accused him of being overprotective, now d’Artagnan could not say it did not work both ways. 

‘I know I gave you some basic training in field medicine, but a while ago you assisted me quite proficiently with stitches,’ said Aramis, ‘you said your mother had taught you, but I’m not sure I believe that now.’

Luke sighed, Aramis wondered how much his son had lied to keep his secret and how much was close to the truth.

‘The gardener taught me,’ he said, ‘one of the stable boys got hurt when we were practising sparring. I think I was about twelve at the time. We didn’t want father to know so the gardener dealt with the injury and I helped him. After that he got me to help him any time there was an injury. Mother knew she said it was good for me to know a lot of things.’

‘Well, I am grateful,’ replied Aramis.

They were walking the horses in deference to Aramis’ head injury, but he was still finding the movement uncomfortable. Much as he wanted to talk to his son, he was also keen to remain on the back of the horse. He was glad he was sat behind Luke, as it meant the young man could not see what he expected was a pained expression on his face.

‘What will you do now?’ he asked.

Luke did not respond for a few seconds.

‘You can’t stay here,’ continued Aramis, ‘you have duties...and your mother sounded very worried in her letter to me.’

Luke nodded, ‘I know. I have been away for a long time. If I had put your letters back, I doubt she would have worried for several weeks. I have a tendency to wander off. When I was travelling here, I made a vow to myself that once I had seen you, that would be it. I need to face my responsibilities. I’ll be seventeen soon, I’m not really a child anymore. Mother was already starting to get me to do more...Lord stuff.’

Aramis chuckled, ‘I’m pleased that your last adventure has ended well...I’m sorry you were here whilst I was...in trouble. I wouldn’t have wanted you to see that.’

Luke was quiet again for while. 

‘I thought you were going to be executed...I had a hard time not telling anyone who I really was. I’m sorry you went through that. I don’t understand why people are so mean.’

‘You will meet plenty of mean people, Luke, you may even find yourself having to make some decisions that you find difficult. Life is not easy.’

‘I know,’ replied Luke quietly.

‘And I know that you will be very good at it.’

They walked on for a few more minutes. Porthos and d’Artagnan were animatedly discussing something ahead of them.

‘I like d’Artagnan,’ said Luke, ‘he looks out for you. When you were recovering after your time in the Chatelet, he was never far from the infirmary. Neither were Porthos and Athos.’

‘We are a close group. It is important to have friends you can trust.’

Luke nodded, ‘my friend Paul, he was the stable boy, he’s the groom now. I trust him. I know he’s not in my class but I can talk to him.’

‘There is nothing wrong with having friends outside your class Luke...I’m not in your social class.’

Luke laughed, Aramis found himself smiling. 

‘Will you write to me, not just my mother? I’d love to hear about what you and your friends are getting up to.’

‘Only if you promise to write back. And if you promise to behave from now on.’

‘Yes...father,’ replied Luke. Despite being sat behind the young man Aramis could tell his son was grinning. 

MMMM

_Two weeks later... ___

__D’Artagnan looked up from the book he was reading. Aramis was stood by the door looking at him. The man looked equally sad and resigned. D’Artagnan crossed the small room and put his arms around his lover pulling him into a tight embrace._ _

__‘I didn’t think it would be this hard...to say goodbye to him,’ said Aramis, barely able to contain the emotion in his voice._ _

__D’Artagnan led his lover across to the fire and relieved him of his weapons belts and doublet. After pushing a glass of wine into his hand he returned to his chair as Aramis sat opposite him._ _

__‘Of course, it’s difficult. You didn’t think you would ever see your son and then you only actually see him for a few days and he is gone again.’_ _

__‘But Luke was here for months…’_ _

__‘But we didn’t know who he was until two weeks ago.’_ _

__Aramis nodded and gazed at the fire for a while, lost in thought._ _

__D’Artagnan reflected on the last couple of weeks. After they had returned to the garrison and Aramis had spent the night in the infirmary recovering, Treville had given Aramis a few days leave. Luke and he had taken themselves off for those days. D’Artagnan guessed they had spent the time getting to know one another properly. But the time together had meant it was harder for Aramis to say goodbye to his son. After a raucous final night out with some of the other cadets; Aramis and Luke had left for Calais. D’Artagnan had offered to accompany them but Aramis had quietly shaken his head. It was likely to be the last time, for many years, that Aramis would see his son. D’Artagnan understood._ _

__Now his lover was back and although d’Artagnan knew he would put on a brave face for the others, Aramis would feel the separation deeply. D’Artagnan was ready for the melancholy that was bound to settle on his lover and was going to be there for him._ _

__D’Artagnan realised Aramis was looking at him and smiling._ _

__‘I’ll be fine,’ he said, ‘even more so now that I know what a fine lad he is. I often wondered what he was like. Now I know.’_ _

__Aramis paused, d’Artagnan noticed a slight smirk to his smile and guessed what was coming next._ _

__‘And I have you to look out for me and protect me from everything.’_ _

__D’Artagnan shook his head, ‘you are so annoying sometimes.’_ _

__Aramis nodded, ‘I aim to please.’_ _

__The End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And I have another forming in my head for this series. A bit darker again, and partly inspired by your suggestions. I'm still ironing out the kinks but it is coming.
> 
> :-)


End file.
